jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Len715/Opowiadanie jak każde inne
thumb|Okładka do mojego opowiadania z różnych obrazów robionych w Paincie. Moje fakty o historii i o pisaniu: ''- Jest początek JWS.'' ''- Czkawka nie jest takim cherlakiem, ale nie walczy ze smokami, przez co wszyscy uważają go za strachajłę.'' ''- Pogrubienie + kursywa to moje głupie gadanie i tytuły rozdziałów.'' ''- Hiccstrid - może. '' ''- Pogrubienie to przeszłość, określenie narracji i zdania typu: "Dwa dni później".'' ''Atak'' ' 'Czkawka Dzień zaczął się od ataku Drzewokosów. Te smoki zawsze polują w dzień. W swoim notatniku opisałem je i sądzę, że jest tam więcej informacji niż w Smoczym Podręczniku. Nie mogłem porównać, bo będę miał szansę go przeczytać dopiero, gdy rozpocznę szkolenie. Prawdę mówiąc, nie bardzo się do tego kwapię. Wolę siedzieć w lesie i obserwować z ukrycia smoki. Potem je rysuję. Nie chwaląc się, mogę powiedzieć, że wychodzi mi to świetnie. Teraz jest już południe. Nazywam się Czkawka. Nie jest to może jakieś świetne imię, ale wolę je od, na przykład Sączysmarka. Tu mowa o jednym kolesiu w moim wieku, który jest najsilniejszy z naszej grupy. Niestety gorzej z myśleniem. Myślę, że mógłbym się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, gdyby ciągle się ze mnie nie wyśmiewał. Ze swojej budowy ciała jestem zadowolony. Nie taki ze mnie cherlak. Sądzę, że gdybym ubił parę smoków, miałbym szansę u jakiejś dziewczyny. Być może nawet u wielu. Poza tą jedną. Astrid. Piękna i niedostępna dla żadnego. Z uczonych wywodów Śledzika się śmieje, Bliźniaki dopingowuje w bójkach, a gdy Sączysmark zaczyna sobie całować bicepsy, albo z obrzydzeniem odchodzi, albo wali go w łeb. Częściej to drugie. Ja sam nie bardzo się nią interesuję. Czasem się do niej uśmiecham, ale nic poza tym. Obiektywnie oceniam swoje szanse i wiem, że ich praktycznie u niej nie mam. Sączysmark po oberwaniu od Astrid wstaje i znów zaczyna ją podrywać. Jakby myślał, że ma jakieś szanse. Nigdy się nie poddaje. Jedyna naprawdę przydatna u niego cecha. O wilku mowa. Właśnie idzie razem z Bliźniakami i Śledzikiem. - O, witaj Czkawka! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co? Może to twój szczęśliwy dzień i wreszcie upolujesz jakiegoś... Straszliwca? Nie, to chyba dla ciebie za trudne. Śledzik zaśmiał się, ale od razu zobaczyłem w jego rękach opasłe tomiszcze. Ten to zawsze buja w obłokach. Z nosem w książce. Nigdy go nie zaczepiamy, jeśli nie chcemy słuchać niezrozumiałych rzeczy. - Nie Sączysmark, widzieliśmy się pół godziny temu, gdy próbowałeś pokazać smokowi, gdzie się ukrywam. - odparłem spokojnie. Wiem dobrze, że pieklenie się tylko go zachęci. Nauczyłem się tego przez te swoje piętnaście lat życia. Lepiej po prostu ignorować. Szybciej się odczepiają i ma się święty spokój. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas. To sprawdzona metoda. - Smark, weź już przestań. - powiedział niepewnie Mieczyk, co mnie zdziwiło. Dogadywałem się z Bliźniakami, ale nigdy jeszcze żadne z nich nie postawiło się Sączysmarkowi. - Nie, siostra? - zapytał się. Niczego nie decydował sam. - Wiesz, ja też mam dość tego prześladowania Czkawki. - odrzekła Szpadka. - Nie możemy go już zostawić w spokoju? I tak nie reaguje. Sączysmarka zatkało. Najpierw Mieczyk, a teraz Szpadka? Ale zanim coś powiedział, rozległ się alarm. Nadlatywały Zębacze i Zębirogi. Drzewokosy atakowały zawsze bardzo wcześnie, gdzieś o piątej, a te smoki lubiły sobie pospać przed napadem. Zastanawiające jest to, że wszystkie ataki były w dość równych odstępach czasowych. Ale nie miałem czasu nad tym myśleć, ponieważ właśnie któryś z Zębaczy złapał mnie i uniósł w szponach. I jak , podoba się? Wiem, że nudne, ale to się niedługo zmieni. '' ''Pomocna łapa ' Wędrowała po lesie, jak to czyniła codziennie. Ostatnio znowu był atak, a ona nie mogła zapobiec śmierci tylu smoków. Nagle dopadły ją bóle. Wiedziała, że już niedługo urodzi dziecko, ale nie spodziewała się tego tak wcześnie. Zaczęła krzyczeć. Wtedy poczuła na sobie czyjś wzrok. Przestraszona, odwróciła się. Patrzyła na nią Nocna Furia. Obok niej leżało czarne jajo z jasnozielonymi żyłkami. Nagle kobieta zrozumiała, dlaczego jej nie zaatakowała od razu. Ta samica, jak zrozumiała, miała bardzo duże rany. Każda smoczyca w obronie dzieci zabiłaby każdego, ale ta nie mogła się ruszać. Jej krew niedługo zwabi drapieżniki. Zginie nie tylko matka, ale i nienarodzone dziecko siedzące w jaju. Kobieta wyjęła opatrunki z torby i pomogła smoczycy. Ta nie protestowała, głównie z powodu tego, że była zbyt słaba. Wtedy Valka, bo tak się nazywała, zobaczyła pęknięcia na jaju. Nie porzyjrzała się temu, ponieważ znów dostała bóli. Wtedy Nocna Furia położyła głowę na jej brzuchu i Valkę ogarnął dziwny spokój. Wkrótce potem narodziło się dziecko. Zamiast płakać z zaciekawieniem przyglądało się wydostającemu się z jaja smokowi. Valka przybliżyła się do smoka z dzieckiem na rękach. To zaś delikatnie pogłaskało pisklaka i zasnęło. Valka pożegnała smoczycę i razem z noworodkiem skierowała się ku wiosce. Gdy tylko tam dotarła, jeden z dzikich smoków złapał ją i chciał odlecieć. Matka odrzuciła dziecko na trawę i uniosła się w powietrze. Na miejsce przybiegł jej mąż, wódz. Podniósł dziecko i krzycząc za Valką, że ją znajdzie, usłyszał tylko:' '- Ma na imię Czkawka!' Nie wiem, kiedy wena mnie opuści, ale cieszcie się, z tego co macie. Oczywiście jeśli chce wam się to czytać. '' '' '' ''Nocna furia 'Czkawka ' Zębacz nie leciał długo. Jedna ze strzał strąciła go i po wylądowaniu osunął się ciężko na ziemię. Byliśmy niedaleko Kruczego Urwiska. Godzina drogi do wioski. Zauważyłem, że smok to samica. Wbrew rozsądkowi opatrzyłem jej rany i złowiłem parę ryb za pomocą prymitywnej, zrobionej przez siebie wędki. Przynajmniej nie zdechnie w męczarniach. Potem odszedłem w stronę Berk. Gdy po trzech kwadransach byłem już pod wałem obronnym, zobaczyłem dwie smocze sylwetki wyłaniają się spod drzew, niedaleko miejsca upadku Zębacza. Wstrzymałem oddech. To były Nocne Furie! Jedna, chyba rodzic, poruszała się płynnie i z gracją. Druga, mniejsza, poruszała się wolniej i bardziej nieporadnie. Nagle jeden z rzuconych w ich stronę bolasów trafił młodszego i oplątał go, przez co ten zaczął spadać. Druga Furia, ewidentnie matka, przerażona próbowała dostać się do dziecka, ale odgrodził ich grad strzał. Smoczyca w końcu ustąpiła i wyjąc żałośnie, odleciała. Tłum wikingów wysypał się z bramy i pędem pobiegli do lasu. Ale przez to, że nie widzieli gdzie dokładnie spadł smok, niczego nie znaleźli. Ojciec, stojący na czele sfrustrowanej grupy, mruczał różne przekleństwa. Omal by mnie nie zauważył. Niestety, omal. - Czkawka, gdzieś ty był? Szukaliśmy cię wszędzie. Stało się coś? - wydawał się być naprawdę zatroskany. - Wałęsałem się po lesie. - odparłem, nie chcąc zbyt wielu pytań. - A nie widziałeś tam nic dziwnego? Niedawnozestrzeliliśmy tam smoka, ponoć to Nocna Furia. Znasz las jak własną kieszeń, więc postanowiłem, że jutro pomożesz nam jej szukać. - Hmm, tato będę jutro zajęty, opracowuję z Pyskaczem nowy projekt, wiesz jakie to ważne... - Wiem, że głównie będziesz się obijał, ale ten jeden raz ci ustąpię. A więc wyruszasz pojutrze! Po odejściu taty postanowiłem jutro poszukać Nocnej Furii. W sumie sam nie znałem konkretnego powodu. Ale jeśli zabiję smoka i to w dodatku Nocną Furię, wreszcie stanę się pełnoprawnym członkiem klanu. Wyruszę jutro z samego rana. * * * Jest piąta nad ranem. Specjalnie wziąłem do pokoju jednego z naszych najstarszych kogutów, który uważa, że skoro on potrzebuje tylko czterech godzin snu, to inni też. Tuż po przebudzeniu zacząłem biegać po pokoju, szukając miejsca, gdzie można zamknąć skrzeczącego potwora, tak, by nie obudził taty. W końcu upchnąłem drania do szafy. Trudno, po powrocie go wypuszczę. Wziąłem torbę, którą zawsze nosiłem do lasu i wyruszyłem. Minęło pół godziny, a ja dotarłem nad Krucze Urwisko w rekordowym tempie. Właśnie przełaziłem nad powalonym pniem, gdy go zobaczyłem. Zamarłem bez ruchu, ale okazało się to niepotrzebne. Smok był oplątany tak, że nawet nie mogł ruszyć głową. Zauważył mnie i w jego oczach pojawiło się przerażenie. Nic dziwnego, właśnie znalazł go, całkowicie bezbronnego, jeden z wikingów. Co z tego, że nie jest to jeden z najbardziej umięśnionych, byle nożem mógł go teraz zabić każdy. Był całkowicie zagubione. "Ja też straciłem matkę" - pomyślałem. Widziałem u niego wiele swoich cech. W tych oczach ujrzałem samego siebie. Smok przestał już się szarpać. Czekał na śmierć, godząc się z nieuniknionym. Był ranny, ale skrzydła i lotki były nienaruszone. Gdyby nie te liny, mógłby odlecieć. Niewiele myśląc zacząłem je przecinać. Gdy zrobiłem to z ostatnią, odrzucił mnie ogonem i pognał w las. Oszołomiony, dopiero teraz zacząłem zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, jak blisko byłem śmierci. Wstałem i zacząłem iść w stronę wioski. I jak? Już niedługo zacznę pisać z różnych perspektyw. Przepraszam, że tak krótko. Planuję dopisać kolejny rozdział jeszcze dziś. ''Biedna mała 'Astrid' Obudziłam się jak zwykle o piątej. Dziś miałam do tego dodatkowy powód, ponieważ będziemy szukać Nocnej Furii. Nie jestem z powodu takich rzeczy specjalnie podekscytowana. I tak wszyscy wiedzą, kto tu jest najlepszy. Uważam, że mam duże szanse na wytropienie jej. Kurczę, pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że nie przybędzie mi przez to więcej adoratorów. Bardzo trudno się od wszystkich opędzić. Zwłaszcza od Smarka. Na szczęście późno wstaje i rano mam spokój. Wyjrzałam na dwór. Było ciepło. Nagle zobaczyłam biegnącą szczupłą postać. Kierowała się w stronę lasu. Wyglądała podobnie do... Czkawki? Czyżby postanowił wstać wcześniej i poszukać smoka na własną rękę dla chwały? Nie bardzo mi to przeszkadza, więc raczej nie powiem o tym nikomu. I tak pewnie wyjdzie na ofermę, jak zwykle. Postanowiłam ruszyć za nim. Doskonale się skradam, ale nie mam doświadczenia w chodzeniu po ściółce. Jemu to łatwiej, spędza tam całe dnie. Hmm, może trenowanie w lesie to niegłupi pomysł. Biegłam za nim, ale w końcu zniknął mi z oczu. Usłyszałam trzask łamanej gałęzi. Prędko schowałam się za drzewem i zamarłam bez ruchu. Wyskoczyłam i znalazłam się oko w oko z samicą Śmiertnika Zębacza. Była niebiesko - żółta, moje dwa ulubione kolory. Już miałam się osłonić, gdy zauważyłam, że kuśtyka z trudem. Chwilę potem zwaliła się ciężko na ziemię. Chciałam podejść, ale zauważyłam wycelowany we mnie ogon. Szykowałam się do ucieczki, choć wiedziałam, że kolce dosięgną mnie z łatwością. Byłam zbyt blisko. Jednak chwilę potem szpikulce złożyły się, a smoczyca podniosła się i próbowała odkuśtykać. Traciła przy tym dużo krwi. Wzbiła się w powietrze, jednak chwilę potem zwaliła się na ziemię. Wtedy zauważyłam, że ma odciętą część skrzydła. Niedużą, lecz wystarczającą, aby nie mogła latać. "Biedna mała" - pomyślałam i zaraz po tym zaczęłam siebie strofować. Astrid, to dziki morderczy smok, a nie owieczka. Jednak mimo wszystko było mi jej żal. Postanowiłam nie mówić o niej Stoickowi. Nie chciałam, żeby podczas poszukiwań ją znaleźli. Powoli zaczęłam odchodzić. Smoczyca widząc to żałośnie zawyła. - Wrócę jeszcze. - obiecałam jej, choć wiedziałam, że nie zrozumie. Jednak to ją uspokoiła. Oddalając się myślałam tylko: "Muszę sprawić, by mogła odlecieć". 'Mam nadzieję, że moje wypociny choć trochę wam się podobają. '' ' ''Poszukiwania 'Czkawka' Gdy wstałem, od razu poszedłem po kosz ryb. Tak naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że smok odleciał. Nie chciałem, by go odnaleźli. W sumie sam dokładnie nie znałem powodów. Wziąłem mały nóż i ruszyłem. Przez chwilę miałem wrażeżenie, że ktoś mnie obserwuje, jednak gdy się odwróciłem, nikogo tam nie było. Dziwne. Nie rozmyślałem nad tym długo, pewnie mi się wydawało. Pobiegłem nad Krucze Urwisko. O dziwo, smok dalej tam był i nie próbował odlecieć. Wtedy zrozumiałem. Zawsze żył z matką, a teraz bez niej jest zagubiony i przerażony. Pod nogą trzasnęła mi gałązka. Nocna Furia od razu poderwała się, lecz zobaczyła mnie. Smok trochę się uspokoił, lecz dalej pozostał nieufny. Rzuciłem mu kosz z rybami. Ten jednak odsunął się i warknął. - Co się stało? Jedz, nic ci nie zrobię. - mówiłem, wiedząc jak komicznie to brzmi. To on mógł coś mi zrobić, nie na odwrót. Wtedy zauważyłem, że wpatruje się w mój nóż. Wziąłem go i szybko odrzuciłem. Wtedy zainteresował się rybami. Najpierw je zjadł, a potem rzucił się na mnie... i zaczął lizać. Potem, wydając się lekko obrażony, ze wstrętem zwrócił na mnie całego węgorza. Jak widać mu nie smakują. Próbowałem wyjść spod niego, ale nie pozwolił mi. Wtedy zauważyłem, że nie ma zębów. - Co? Gdzie twoje zęby? Szczerbata mordka... W jaki sposób jesz? - wtedy smok dumnie podszedł do ryb, wysunął zęby i zaczął jeść po jednej. Szybko jednak nie wytrzymał i włożył łeb do kosza, by wydobyć te na dnie. Spędziłem z nim dwie godziny. Potem musiałem iść, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń u mieszkańców Berk. Zbierałem się już, gdy nagle Szczerbatek, bo tak go nazwałem, zarzucił mnie sobie na grzbiet i poleciał do góry. Najpierw byłem przerażony i chciałem na ziemię, potem uspokoiłem się, a pod koniec chciałem, by ten lot nigdy się nie skończył. W końcu Szczerbatek poleciał niedaleko wioski i wylądował. Sądziłem, że nie zrozumie, jednak mimo wszystko powiedziałem to. - Szczerbatku, musisz odlecieć przynajmniej na dwa dni. Szukają cię. Gdy wszystko się uspokoi, możesz wrócić. Proszę, nie narażaj się. Spojrzał na mnie ze smutkiem swoimi zielonymi oczami i odleciał. Mam nadzieję, że choć trochę zrozumiał. Dziwna prośba 'Astrid' Dziś na poszukiwaniach nie znaleźliśmy nic. Byłam jednocześnie sfrustrowana i zadowolona. Nie udało się złapać Nocną Furię. Moja pierwsza poważna porażka. Z drugiej strony cieszyłam się, że nie natknęliśmy się na tą ranną smoczycę. Starałam się prowadzić grupę jak najdalej od miejsca, gdzie ją znalazłam. Jednak wiedziałam, że znalezienie nie mogącej latać smoczycy, to dla Wikingów tylko kwestia czasu. Po poszukiwaniach wybrałam się do niej. Z ukrycia narysowałam brakujący kawałek skrzydła, opierając się na drugim, zdrowym. Potem wybrałam się do kuźni. Właśnie pracował tam Czkawka i po raz pierwszy naprawdę ucieszyłam się na jego widok. Ta gaduła o imieniu Pyskacz od razu rozgadałaby wszystkim o mojej prośbie. Na szczęście Czkawka jest cichy i dyskretny. Nikomu nic nie powie. Zwłaszcza, jak dla pewności mu przywalę. 'Czkawka' Właśnie siedziałem w kuźni, kiedy przyszła Astrid. Pyskacz wynalazł dla mnie karę za obijanie się. Miałem do wyboru albo obierać ziemniaki dla połowy wioski, albo naostrzyć 10 mieczy, 13 włóczni i 8 morgensternów*. Nienawidziłem obierać ziemniaków, więc wybrałem kuźnię. Nie podniosłem głowy, pewnie przyszła po swój topór. Nic nie mówiąc podałem go jej, przez co oberwałem nim w nogę. - Au, a to za co? Masz ten topór. Trzymasz ich dwieście, a i tak używasz tylko jednego. - to ostatnie zdanie mruknąłem pod nosem, ale nie doceniłem słuchu Astrid. Gdy wstawałem po uderzeniu łokciem w brzuch (nawiasem mówiąc, jej specjalność) przeszła do celu swej wizyty. - Słuchaj, zrobisz to dla mnie. - oznajmiła machając mi przed nosem koślawym schematem czegoś, co wyglądało jak kawałek smoczego skrzydła odpowiadający za lot. Nie wiem jakiego gatunku, od takich rzeczy jest Śledzik. - Czyli już nie można mieć własnego zdania? Może mała prośba... Tym razem Astrid mnie nie walnęła. Mówiła wolno i spokojnie, co jest całkiem nie w jej stylu. - Zrób to dla mnie... - skrzywiła się, jakby przełykała coś ohydnego - Będę ci bardzo wdzięczna. I masz nikomu o tym nie mówić, bo zobaczysz, co to znaczy mnie porządnie wkurzyć. - Ok, ok, nie mam zamiaru nikomu o tym wspominać. - uspokoiłem ją. - Mam nadzieję... Dla własnego dobra nikomu o tym nie wspominaj. - odparła i wyszła. Zastanawiałem się, po co jej coś takiego, po czym wróciłem do ostrzenia. 'No i jest next. Mam nadzieję, że długość odpowiednia. W weekendy są dłuższe, a szanse na nie zwykle wynoszą 99%, poza nieprzewidzianymi przeze mnie okolicznościami. Jeśli się podoba, napisz w komie. Bardzo mnie tym motywujecie. Aha, jeszcze jedno. Morgernstern to kula nabijana kolcami umieszczona na patyku. ''' ''Więź 'Astrid' Wiele można zarzucić Czkawce, ale nie powolność. Spodziewałam się protezy za tydzień, a otrzymałam dzień po mojej "prośbie". Była mocna, elastyczna i lekka. Nigdy bym nie dała rady zrobić czegoś takiego. No ale ja nie przesiaduję w kuźni. Wolę walczyć ze smokami. No właśnie, walczyć. Po co ja pomagam tej smoczycy? Nie wiem, jestem szalona. Muszę się z tym ukrywać, inaczej pewnie by mnie wygnali z wyspy. Ale na szczęście gdy przypnę jej protezę, odleci i nie będę się musiała z niczym ukrywać. Wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Poza jednym. Odkąd ją poznałam, zabicie każdego następnego smoka powoduje u mnie wyrzuty sumienia. Wczesniej nie sprawiało mi to trudności. Ona mnie odmieniła. Stałam się bardziej miękka. Nie wiem, czy to bardzo źle. Już dochodzę. Smoczyca poderwała się z miejsca na mój widok i zaczęła się łasić. Gdy uzyskała dostęp do kosza, skupiła się na nim. Gdy próbowałam do niej podejść, zostałam wpierw obrzucona węgorzami. Cóż, też za nimi nie przepadam. Zaszedłam ją od boku i starałam się przypiąć jej protezę do skrzydła, odrzuciła mnie nim. Wpadłam na pomysł. Gdy smoczyca była w szczelinie skalnej, rzuciłam pod jej łapy parę węgorzy. Sparaliżował ją na parę sekund strach. Ale mnie tyle wystarczyło. - Mam cię! - wrzasnęłam wskakując jej na grzbiet i przypinając protezę. Smoczyca najpierw się trochę rzucała, a potem powoli rozłożyła skrzydło razem z protezą i zaczęła nim machać. Wtedy dotarło do mnie, że wciąż siedzę na jej grzbiecie. Próbowałam się zsunąć, ale nie czułam już pod stopą ziemi. Smoczyca poleciała! Proteza zrobiona przez Czkawkę okazała się aż nazbyt skuteczna. Przeraźliwie wrzeszcząc pofrunęłam ze swoją koleżanką ponad chmury. Potem uspokoiłam się i tylko mamrotałam: "Wichura, prawdziwa Wichura". Poklepałam ją po boku i powiedziałam: - No, siostrzyczko, znalazłyśmy ci imię. - Wichura mruknęła z aprobatą i wtedy zobaczyłyśmy... drugiego jeźdźca na czarnym smoku.... Nocnej Furii! 'Od teraz kursywa to język smoków. Człowiek może go poznać, gdy między nim a smokiem wytworzy się więź.' 'Czkawka' Latałem sobie właśnie ze Szczerbolem nikomu nie wadząc, gdy nagle poczułem zmianę kierunku powietrza i usłyszałem łopot skrzydeł. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że właśnie nadlatuje smok. Sądząc z odgłosów, Zębacz. Szybko się uspokoiłem, przecież latając natrafiamy na smoki cały czas. No właśnie, tylko że Śmiertniki to smoki stadne. Raz wyłowiłem tą informację z nudnego wykładu Śledzika. Usłyszeliśmy ze Szczerbkiem stłumiony okrzyk, nie ulegało wątpliwości, że ludzki. Potem ujrzeliśmy szybko znikającego w chmurach Zębacza. - Szczerbatek, leć za nim i nie zgub go, tylko po cichu. - smok przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał na mnie, jakby chciał powiedzieć: "A od kiedy to ty tu decydujesz? Obawiam się, że to ja tutaj mam skrzydła i mogę za pomocą ich latać, gdzie sam zechcę". Tylko, że on naprawdę mówił! Jego głos rozbrzmiewał mi w głowie. Zszokowany, odsunąłem się do tyłu. Smok jeszcze chwilę patrzył na swojego zdumionego jeźdźca, po czym jednak poleciał we wskazanym przeze mnie kierunku. Oho, my tu gadu gadu, a zauważona przez nas postać już zdążyła wdać się w bójkę. Walczyła z inną osobą na smoku. Co to, ktoś tu zlot ustanowił?! Myślałem, że razem ze Szczerbatkiem jesteśmy jedyni. Podlecieliśmy do tej dwójki i wtedy ujrzałem... Astrid na Zębaczu zmagającą się z czarnowłosą dziewczyną w naszym wieku, lecącą na... nie, to niemożliwe, to nie może być... Nocna Furia! Była wielkości Szczerbatka, ale latała dużo lepiej od niego. Na skrzydle smoczycy Astrid zauważyłem tą rzecz, o którą mnie "poprosiła". Usłyszałem kawałek zdania wypowiedzianego przez walczącą z Astrid. - Znowu ludzie Drago... Nie możecie dać nam spokoju? - Astrid... Co ty tu do ghyra* robisz?! - wrzasnąłem. - Wydaje mi się.... że walczę. - wydusiła z siebie, jednocześnie uwalniając się od podwójnego nelsona, którego założyła jej czarnowłosa. Walka toczyła się teraz na smoczycy przeciwniczki Astrid. Chyba wreszcie znalazła kogoś, kto dorównywał jej zwinnością, siłą i zdolnościami. Nagle Nocna Furia gwałtownie zanurkowała, przez co Astrid straciła oparcie i zaczęła spadać. Czarnowłosa ułożyła się w siodle i odleciała. Smoczyca Astrid próbowała ją złapać, ale wyraźnie sobie nie radziła, z powodu wiatru. Cóż, takie rzeczy nie są dla Zębaczy. - Szybko, Szczerbek! - krzyknąłem i zanurkowaliśmy w ślad za spadającą dziewczyną. Gdy Mordka już ją złapał, zapytałem się jej: - To co masz zamiar teraz zrobić? - Gonić ją. - wydyszała i zamilkła. 'Next jest i to dość spory jak na mnie. Przepraszam, nie mogłem napisać wcześniej. Ghyr to przekleństwo z książki "Zawód Wiedźma". Postanowiłem je wykorzystać.' 'A teraz czas na mały konkurs. Można zdobyć tam maksymalnie 10 punktów. Piszcie w komach swoje odpowiedzi, a ja w odpowiedziach do nich będę podawał liczbę punktów. Konkurs kończy się 10.03. około 16. Wtedy też podam odpowiedzi do pytań i napiszę kolejny next.' 'Pytanie nr 1: (Za 1 punkt) Jak myślicie, czy Szczerbatek jest Nocną Furią wyklutą we wspomnieniu?' 'Pytanie nr 2: (Za 2 punkty) Jak może mieć na imię przeciwniczka Astrid i co takiego robi? (Coś podobnego do jednej z osób z JWS 2, zwróćcie uwagę na jej jedyną jak do tej pory wypowiedź). ''' Pytanie nr 3: (Za 3 punkty) Gdzie mogą dolecieć Czkawka i Astrid śledząc jeźdźczynię? Kogo mogą tam spotkać? Pytanie nr 4: (Za 4 punkty) Kim może być Nocna Furia czarnowłosej? Samo podanie poprawnej odpowiedzi jest za jeden punkt, trzeba to uzasadnić. Na przykład: dlaczego może, lub nie może być matką Szczerbka, albo co dałoby mi to, że ta Furia nie byłaby spokrewniona z kolegą Czkawki. a) Zwykłą Nocną Furią '' ''Ok, postanowiłem dodać next o tydzień wcześniej, bo już ktoś dał odpowiedź poprawną w 100%. Zanim napiszę nexta, pokażę ranking. Udział wzięło 7 osób. Oto miejsca. Dedyk dla zwycięzcy. 1. Pierwiastkowo - 10/10 2. LPwolf - 8/10 3. Szczerbatek26 - 7/10 4. Filerr - 6/10 5. Szeptozgonek - 5/10 6. BazrolidesDragonRiderOfWiki - 4/10 7. Użytkownik 46.238.241.42 - 2/10 I oto czas na kolejny rozdział! Dzięki za udział. ''Niespodziewane spotkanie '' Dedyk dla Pierwiastkowo. 'Szczerbatek' Gdy złapaliśmy tą niezbyt miłą w obyciu dziewczynę, delikatnie mówiąc, Czkawka powiedział: - Dobra Szczerbek, leć za nimi. Spojrzałem na niego ze zdumieniem. Znamy się od miesiąca, a ty już mi rozkazujesz? Oj nieładnie tak ze smokiem się spoufalać... - Słyszałeś, smok? Leć za nią! Trzeba ją dorwać! - odezwała się blondynka. Oho, niewyparzona gęba. Już ja ją nauczę uprzejmości. Jacy ci ludzie bywają bezczelni. Zaraz im pokażę, co to znaczy mówić smokowi, co ma robić. Właśnie podleciała smoczyca blondynki. Chyba nazywa się Wichura. No to zobaczy, co to szalony lot. Pewnie Zębacze czegoś takiego nie umieją. Takiej sztuki nauczyłem się niedawno, od mamy. Na myśl o niej zachciało mi się wyć. Żeby ochłonąć, gwałtownie przyśpieszyłem. - Szczerbatek, co ty wyprawiasz? Niedobry smok! Jak ty się zachowujesz?! - Czkawka próbuje opanować sytuację. Ten to się nigdy nie nauczy. A blondyna tylko wrzeszczy. Wygląda na miłość Czkawki. Usłyszałem jej imię, Astrid. Jak na smocze standardy nie należy do najładniejszych, ale nie skomentuję. - No dobrze! Przepraszam! Przepraszam! Tylko zdejmij mnie już na ziemię! - krzyczała Astrid. Na początku puściłem jej uwagę mimo uszu. W końcu zwolniłem. Spojrzałem na nich. ''- Na ziemi taka nieustraszona wojowniczka, a w powietrzu tulisz się do Czkawki. - powiedziałem, ignorując fakt, że to było bardzo nietaktowne. Astrid dopiero teraz to zauważyła, mimo że mnie nie zrozumiała. Odsunęła się od mojego jeźdźca i próbowała go walnąć. Zablokował cios, co ją tak zdziwiło, że zsunęła się i zaczęła spadać. ''- Szczerbatek, szybko, łap ją! - ''krzyknął Czkawka, nieświadom tego, że powiedział to w smoczym. Ee tam, Wichura ją złapała. My, smoki, po ludzku też rozumiemy, ale wolimy tak. Niestety, oni nie rozumieją naszego języka, więc nie wiem, skąd Czkawka to umie. No ale przestałem się nad tym głowić, ponieważ właśnie zobaczyliśmy czarnowłosą. Razem z Wichurą zaczęliśmy węszyć i zanurkowaliśmy. Astrid i Czkawka dopiero teraz zauważyli naszą przeciwniczkę. Śledziliśmy ją jeszcze z poł godziny, gdy natrafiliśmy na wielką lodową budowlę. Wyglądała jak jedna z kolczastych kulek, które turlałem gdy byłem mały. Ludzie mówią na nie "jeże". Z tej konstrukcji sterczały wielkie lodowe sople. Największe z nich spadając mogłyby przygnieść skrzydło nawet Tajfumerangowi lub Drzewokosowi. Smoczyca czarnowłosej szybko tam dotarła i wleciała przez mały otwór w lodzie. ''- To jak kolego, lecimy tam? - ''usłyszałem od Czkawki. No, wreszcie nauczył się pytać o zdanie starszych i mądrzejszych. Chociaż tego "starszych", to nie jestem pewien. Pamiętam, jak tuż po wykluciu widziałem małe dziecko podobne do niego. Później o tym będę myśleć, teraz trzeba sprawdzić co tam jest. Szybko polecieliśmy z Wichurą do środka. Jednak natychmiast gdy wylądowaliśmy, jakiś smok złapał Czkawkę w szpony, a inny przygniótł mnie do ziemi. Przerażony, ujrzałem czarnowłosą, która podeszła i wyciągnęła krótki miecz. Chwilę potem zapłonął on. Zaczęła zbliżać się z nim do Czkawki. Wtedy usłyszałem głos, który skądś znałem. - Co to za ludzie, dziecko? Osoba która to powiedziała, była wysoką kobietą w niebieskiej masce. Wleciała na dużym Tnącym Burze od innej strony. Aha, czyli to nie jest jedyne wejście tutaj. - To smoczy jeźdźcy, śledzili mnie, są najprawdopodobniej od Drago. - odparła dziewczyna wyprostowując się. - Chcę im się przyjrzeć. Zostawcie smoka, to przecież jeden z nas. 'Czkawka' Podeszła do mnie i nagle cofnęła się. Dotknęła dłonią małej blizny na mojej brodzie. -... Czy to możliwe? Ale jak... Czkawka? - wyszeptała i zdjęła maskę. Była podobna do mnie, miała takie same zielone oczy. - Eee, powinienem cię znać? - spytałem się. Skąd na Thora, znała moje imię? - Nie, gdy to się zdarzyło, byłeś noworodkiem. Ale matka... Nigdy nie zapomina. Co? Jak to możliwe?! Przecież moja matka nie żyje, została porwana przez smoki! 'CDN Dokończę to jutro. Jest wieczór, więc nie mam czasu.' - Matka? Moja matka nie żyje od piętnastu lat. - prychnąłem. - A więc nic nie wiesz. No jasne, skąd miałbyś... Spojrzałem na czarnowłosą. Wydawała się być zaszokowana w równym stopniu, co ja. - Pani, to na pewno nie twój syn. Sama mi mówiłaś, że twój klan zabija smoki od ponad trzystu lat. - Heathero ile razy mam powtarzać, byś zwracała się do mnie po imieniu? - westchnęła kobieta podająca się za moją matkę. - A co do tego, co mówiłam, musiało coś się zmienić. Z powrotem zbliżyła się do mnie. Odsunąłem się, zaniepokojony. Szczerbatek zaryczał, po czym skoczył pomiędzy nas. ''-Odsuń się od niego. - ''warknął. ''- Nie zbliżaj się, może twoje smoki mogłyby mnie po tym zabić, ale zdążyłbym najpierw przegryźć ci gardło! Gdy smok kobiety to usłyszał, zaryczał groźnie. ''- Jak śmiesz grozić tym, którzy ci pomogli i dali schronienie?! Jak śmiesz atakować przyjaciółkę smoków?!'' ''- Chmuroskok, nie. - powiedziała kobieta w smoczym. Smok uspokoił się, ale dalej powarkiwał wrogo. Jego jeźdźczyni westchnęła. - Może uda mi się wszystko wytłumaczyć, gdy pójdziecie do sali głównej. 'Szczerbatek' Chciałem zaprotestować, ale inne smoki pociągnęły nas za sobą. Tunel był wąski, ciemny i niski, widziałem jak Czkawka garbił się przy chodzeniu. Nie zobaczyłem zbyt świerzych odcisków smoczych łap, widać żadko tędy chodzono. Gdy wyszliśmy z ciemności, na początku oślepiło nas światło. Gdy już się przyzwyczaiłem, zauważyłem wielką polanę, otoczoną ogromnymi lodowymi słupami. Wtedy usłyszałem kobietę. ''- Chodź, są tu smoki, z których spotkania mógłbyś się ucieszyć. Tak w ogóle, to jestem Valka. Spojrzałem na nią nieufnie, ale poszedłem we wskazanym kierunku. Zeskoczyłem z małego wzniesienia i ujrzałem... małe stadko Nocnych Furii. Smoczyca Heathery też tam była. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, jaka jest do mnie podobna. Mogłaby być moją siostrą. Ze stada wyróżniała się jedna dorosła smoczyca, z powodu koloru oczu. Były zielonożółte, tak samo jak moje i smoczycy czarnowłosej. Reszta Nocnych Furii miała normalne, jasnoniebieskie. Ale ta... Poznałbym ją zawsze, tą, której miałem już nigdy nie zobaczyć. Podszedłem do nich. Spojrzały na mnie zaciekawione, tylko Torina, bo usłyszałem imię smoczycy Heathery, wysunęła kły. Ale ja nie zwróciłem na nią uwagi, zbliżyłem się do tej dorosłej. Podniosłem wzrok i spytałem niepewnie: ''- Mama....?'' Mam jeszcze maleńki konkursik. Jakie imię może nosić Szczerbatek, to nadane przez matkę? Odpowiedzi dawać w komach do jutra, do 19. Wtedy będzie next, a osobie, której imię mi się spodoba i je wykorzystam, dam dedyka w następnym rozdziale. Pierwiastkowo, brawo! Może zacznij dodawać mniej trafne odpowiedzi, bo moje opko zacznie się składać z samych dedyków dla ciebie! ;P Zdziwiona smoczyca wstała i zaczęła się do mnie zbliżać. Ja również podchodziłem do niej, gdy między nami stanęła Torina w pozie świadczącej o gotowości do ataku.' ' ''- Odejdź... Od mojej... Matki.... Albo... '' Odsunąłem się, jednak matka Toriny wyminęła ją i zbliżyła się do mnie na odległość trzech kroków. Patrzyła przez chwilę z niedowierzaniem, kompletnie ignorując zaskoczoną córkę i w końcu przemówiła ''- Ranogo? Czy to możliwe?'' Łzy pociekły mi po pysku, ponieważ poznałem ten głos i usłyszałem imię, które ostatni raz słyszałem, gdy zacząłem spadać nad lasem przez bolas jednego z wikingów. Byliśmy zszokowani i jeszcze nie do końca wierzyliśmy w to, co się stało. ''- Ran, nie sądziłam, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek cię znajdę! '' Rozmowę przerwała nam Torina. ''- Wytłumaczy mi ktoś wreszcie, o co tu chodzi? Mamo, co się stało?'' ''- Tor, to właśnie jest... twój zaginiony młodszy brat. -'' odpowiedziała mama, która już zaczęła jako tako panować nad głosem. ''- Co? Przecież mówiłaś, że nie żyje! -'' powiedziała smoczyca, jednak przypomniała sobie o moim siodle ''-'' Jak się czuje smok, który zbratał się z ludźmi, by ratować własną skórę? ''- wysyczała do mnie ''- Czego się uczy każdego smoka?! - i nie czekając na odpowiedź dodała: ''- Ludzie to śmiertelni wrogowie smoków! Z wyjątkiem Valki.'' - poprawiła się ''- Co ci zaoferował, hę? Zdrajca...'' ''- On uratował mnie przed pewną śmiercią z rąk ludzi!'' - powiedziałem, zanim zdążyła nabrać oddechu i kontynuować oskarżenia ''- Znalazł mnie związanego w lesie, lecz zamiast zabić, uwolnił. Zawdzięczam mu życie. Zresztą, gdyby nie on, nawet jeśli uwolniłbym się, byłbym skłonny do samobójstwa. Czy ty byłaś kiedyś w takiej sytuacji, bez żadnej bratniej duszy? A na koniec: ja wcale nie mam siostry, zwłaszcza starszej.'' - Owszem, masz. Nie chciałam ci o tym mówić, nie wiedziałam jak na to zareagujesz. - odpowiedziała mama ''-'' Teraz wiem, że im szybciej się o tym dowiesz, tym lepiej. Pamiętasz to, jak nie pozwalałam ci oddalać się od polanki? Bardzo bałam się o ciebie, ponieważ dwa lata przed twoim wykluciem, Tor porwali łowcy smoków. Miała wtedy 3 miesiące. Niedawno Valka zniszczyła jeden z ich statków transportowych i uratowała ją. Jest tu od około miesiąca, pojawiła się pół roku po mnie. Gdy cię straciłam, znalazłam przypadkiem to Sanktuarium. Valka i Frigid zaopiekowali się mną. To tu znalazłam dom. Krótki, ale jest. Uprzedzając pytania, to już pół roku od HiccTooth i ich poznania się. Czkawka i Astrid wyglądają jak w "Świcie Jeźdźców Smoków", tylko bez malowania, a Czkawka już projektuje swój strój do latania. A Frigid, to imię Oszołomostracha Valki, oznacza "Lodowy". ''Zapoznania i pożegnania'' Dedyk dla 1234567890ja. Za co? Za śledzenie mojego opka i dodawanie komów, od których poprawia mi się humor. 'Czkawka' Szczerbatek pobiegł przodem, a ja i Valka szliśmy wolniej z tyłu. Postanowiłem zadać jej najważniejsze pytania, póki nie ma innych. - Mówisz, że jesteś moją matką. Skoro tak, to gdzie byłaś przez te 15 lat? Wszyscy mówią, że zabiły cię... Wtedy tunel się skończył i ujrzałem najpierw wielką salę obrośniętą niemal każdym rodzajem roślin, potem wielkiego, śpiącego, białego smoka i wreszcie... Szczerbatka z grupą Nocnych Furii. Widać było, jaki jest szczęśliwy. Jedna z nich, większa, lizała go, a on z rozkoszą się temu poddawał. Dziwne, normalnie był nieufny wobec innych smoków, no ale to ten sam gatunek - uznałem. Wtedy Szczerbol mnie zauważył i pokazał tej większej, żeby podeszła z nim. ''- Czkawka, chciałbym, abyś kogoś poznał. Mamo, to mój przyjaciel i jeździec, Czkawka. Czkawka, to moja mama.'' ''- Dobry żart Szczerb, ale...'' ''- Jaki żart? A, no tak, też byłem zdziwiony. Ale to prawda. I w dodatku Tor to moja siostra! I co powiesz na to?!'' ''- Se... Serio?! Swiat staje na głowie. Czego to ja się dowiaduję...'' - Owszem. - dołączyła się Valka - Pięć minut temu nie wiedziałeś, że są inne Nocne Furie. Dwadzieścia - że twoja matka żyje. Pomyśl, czego dowiesz się jutro... - Ej, ale ja wcale nie powiedziałem, że ci uwierzyłem! - powiedziałem. Valka roześmiała się. Gdy usłyszałem jej śmiech, od razu przypomniałem go sobie. Była to jedyna rzecz, jaką zapamiętałem o niej. Cóż, miałem parę godzin, gdy ją porwały smoki. Z powodu tylu emocji, przytuliłem się do niej. Popatrzyła na mnie z lekkim niedowierzaniem. - Nie... Nie jesteś zły? - spytała się - O co miałbym być? - Cóż, nie wróciłam do ciebie, bo sądziłam, że beze mnie będzie ci lepiej. - Po tym, czego się dowiedziałem, już nie mam siły być na ciebie zły - odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą - Czy na Berk już wszyscy żyją w pokoju ze smokami? - zapytała nieoczekiwanie matka. - Hm, jeśli nic nie zmieniło się od mojego wylotu, to tylko ja i Astrid. O, właśnie leci. Rzeczywiście, Astrid, która wcześniej latała na Wichurze, wylądowała i podeszła do nas. - Czkawka, wiesz, że musimy już wracać. Już teraz pewnie coś podejrzewają. Spojrzałem na nią i mamę. Podjąłem decyzję. - Astrid, wracaj sama. Ty jesteś tam potrzebna. Moim zniknięciem pewnie będą się interesować najwyżej parę dni. Szczerbol znalazł tu rodzinę, podobnie jak ja. Dla Stoicka zawsze byłem głównie utrapieniem. Nie takiego syna chciał. - On cię kocha Czkawka, dobrze o tym wiesz. - Może i tak, ale ja już nie mogę patrzeć na śmierć zadawaną smokom. Ty jesteś twardą wojowniczką, poradzisz sobie. Ja zostanę tu z mamą. Będę pomagał uwalniać smoki. Mam nadzieję, że nikomu nie powiesz. - Czkawka, dobrze wiesz, że nie. Uważaj na siebie i... wpadnij czasem po kryjomu na Berk. Będę tęsknić. Jak widać uznała, że za bardzo wychodzi z roli wojowniczki, ponieważ walnęła mnie w brzuch. Lżej, niż normalnie, ale walnęła. Nawet nie próbowałem się osłaniać. - To za to, że się nie słuchasz. - powiedziała. Uśmiechnąłem się. - A to za całą resztę. - powiedziała wymierzając mi policzek i jednocześnie całując go lekko. Uśmiechnąłem się szerzej i popchnąłem ją na Szczerba, który wylizał ją na pożegnanie. - Ueh, ślina smocza. A ty co się szczerzysz?! - wrzasnęła na zadowoloną Wichurę. Wsiadła na nią i odleciała. Pomachałem jej. Teraz mają 19 i wyglądają jak w JWS 2. Hiccstrid będzie bardzo umiarkowane, nie po to jest to opko. ''Dla dobra ludzi 'Dagur' Łapanie smoków się nie powiodło. Teraz obrończyni smoków towarzyszył jeździec na Nocnej Furii. Zniszczył większość machin i odleciał. Boję się. Nie o siebie, moje życie nie przedstawia już dla mnie żadnej wartości. Gdyby chodziło tylko o mnie, przestałbym służyć Drago. Tu chodzi o cały klan Berserków. Martwię się, co zrobi Drago moim ludziom za tą porażkę. Muszę mu teraz złożyć meldunek. Ostatni raz, gdy wróciłem z pustymi rękami, zabił siedmiu moich i wypalił mi pogrzebaczem na piersiach swój znak. Zapowiedział, że następnym razem będzie o wiele mniej pobłażliwy. Każdej nocy zastanawiam się, jak doszło do mojej uległości. Przecież Berserkowie, a zwłaszcza ja, znani byliśmy z waleczności i niepoddawania się. Ale gdy mój ojciec, Oswald, zginął w bitwie z jego ludźmi na smokach, załamałem się. Było tyle strat, a ja byłem wodzem od paru dni, nienauczony niczego. Miałem wówczas 17 lat. Od tego czasu minęły dwa. Stałem się cieniem dawnego siebie, marionetką w rękach Drago. Mam nadzieję, że przysłał na Forge swojego zastępcę. Był dużo łagodniejszy i tuszował wiele spraw, przez które Drago mógł nam zabić połowę ludzi. Otworzyłem drzwi do kwatery i niestety usłyszałem głos Krwawdonia. - Czy wszystko przebiegło zgodnie z planem, Dagur? - Nie całkiem, panie... Do strażniczki dołączył tajemniczy jeździec. Ponoć lata na Nocnej Furii. - Nie obchodzi mnie to! Co się stało?! - wrzasnął Kolejne słowa z trudem przechodziły mi przez gardło. - Zniszczył dwa razy więcej katapult niż strażniczka, zostało nam 15 z 40... Drago ryknął, złapał mnie za gardło i rzucił o ścianę. Ciężko dysząc, próbowałem wstać, lecz przygwoździł mnie do ziemi swoją laską. - Zapowiedziałem, że po następnej porażce zginiesz. Lecz jesteś mimo wszystko przydatny... - moja nadzieja na oszczędzenie podniosła się i momentalnie zgasła - Więc zabiję zamiast tego siedem kobiet i siedem dzieci. Przyprowadzić ich! - ryknął. - Drago, nie... - próbowałem go powstrzymać, lecz odtrącił mnie i powiedział: - Oto kara za twoją porażkę! Wybatożyć ich na śmierć! 'Krótki, ale mam nadzieję, że ciekawy. Perspektywa Dagura nie będzie się często pojawiać, on sam będzie później miał wpływ na fabułę.' Ktoś musi to robić 'Astrid' Spóźnia się. Jestem coraz bardziej wkurzona. Wiem, że to u niego naturalne, ale u mnie cierpliwość taka nie jest. Ostatnio widziałam go dwa lata temu. Tłumaczyłam sobie jego nieobecność różnymi rzeczami, ale najbardziej nasuwało mi się przypuszczenie, że po prostu go ktoś zasztyletował. Już chyba to byłoby lepsze, przynajmniej nie musiałabym stać tu i moknąć w deszczu. - Panienka taka sama? - dobiegł mnie głos. Obejrzałam się. To tylko jakiś zielonooki brunet stał i uśmiechał się do mnie. - A w zęby chcesz? - odparłam bez namysłu. Chłopak roześmiał się. - Ile już razy ja to od ciebie słyszałem... Coś w jego głosie wydało mi się znajome. Zmrużyłam oczy i spytałam: - Czkawka? - Nie, jego duch, który przyszedł cię straszyć. - odparł ironicznie. Całkiem się zmienił. - A wiesz, to z duchem zaraz uda mi się zrealizować, jak mi natychmiast powiesz, dlaczego nie miałam od ciebie wiadomości przez dwa lata! Czkawka chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale przerwał nam czyjś głos. - Kim jesteś i co tu robisz? I co to za zbroja? O nie, Stoick. Z krzaków wyleciał Szczerbatek i zarzucił sobie Czkawkę na grzbiet. Wodzowi zrobił się niezły wytrzeszcz. - Nocna Furia? I... Smoczy jeździec! - ryknął i wyciągnął miecz. 'Bardzo krótkie, ale muszę zajmować się konkursowym opkiem i nie bardzo wyrabiam.' 'Dziękuję wszystkim czytającym to. Dziś, dziesiątego marca, mija miesiąc od założenia tego opka! Nie sądziłem, że okaże się tak popularne.' Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą w najbliższego wikinga. Na szczęście tylko go ogłuszył. Na wezwanie Stoicka przybiegło około tuzina wojowników. Większość miała młoty i miecze, ale znalazło się też paru z morgersternami i buzdyganami. Pyskacz miał dużą maczugę, którą zamachnął się krzycząc: - Helga, kochana, to twój pierwszy dzień, pokaż im! Szczerbatek wytrącił mu ją i przewrócił go. Już miał go zabić, gdy Czkawka krzyknął: - Szczerbek, nie! To przyjaciel, mimo, że z nami walczy. - dodał ciszej. Grupa wikingów zebrała się wokół wodza, chroniąc go. I tak by go nie zaatakował, w końcu to jego ojciec. Nagle z dachu za Czkawką zeskoczyło dziesięciu wikingów, przygniatając Nocną Furię. Jeden z nich zepchnął chłopaka z siodła. - Nieee! Szczerbatek! - krzyknął rozpaczliwie Czkawka. Nagle coś złapało go i podniosło w górę. Zdziwiona, ujrzałam Valkę na Chmuroskoku. Zabrała ze sobą ze dwadzieścia smoków. Skierowała laskę na kolegę Czkawki i parę najsilniejszych smoków uniosło go. Niektórzy wikingowie próbowali go przytrzymać, ale szybko puścili, gdy uniósł się w powietrze. Zobaczyłam Stoicka. Spoglądał na Chmuroskoka z mieszaniną żalu i wściekłości. Nagle złapał topór i z ogromną siłą rzucił nim w skrzydło smoka Valki. - To za Val! - krzyknął, gdy broń dosięgła celu. Niestety topór trafił w większe skrzydło i Tnący Burze zaczął spadać. - Chmuroskok! - krzyknęła matka Czkawki i zeskoczyła z niego, gdy był tuż nad ziemią. Gdy Stoick się zbliżył, wycelowała w niego laskę. Chodziła dookoła smoka tyłem do niego i trzymała na odległość od niego wszystkich wikingów próbujących zbliżyć się. Jeden z nich jednak podszedł, za co dostał w łeb i osunął się na ziemię. 'Czkawka' Niestety chwilę nieuwagi mamy wykorzystało paru wikingów. Jeden z nich złapał za jej laskę i przewrócił ją. - Czkawka, pomóż! - krzyknęła. Wyciągnąłem Piekło i od razu wszyscy się cofnęli. Ale ojciec był bardziej zdumiony niż przestraszony. - Czkawka? Kim ty jesteś? Potężny smoczy jeździec nosi imię, które nadaje się najsłabszemu?! Opuściłem miecz i od razu paru wikingów wycelowało we mnie włócznie. A Pyskacz powiedział: - Okaż twarz. Kimkolwiek jesteś, jeśli tego nie uczynisz, wszyscy cię zaatakujemy. Nawet gdyby twoja Nocna Furia i reszta smoków, byli bardzo waleczni, to poniesiecie klęskę. Dlaczego? Bo jesteśmy wikingami! A więc to tak kończy się moja dopiero pierwsza wizyta na Berk od dwóch lat. - pomyślałem i zdjąłem hełm. 'Opowiadanie zawieszone. Nie no, nie zrobiłbym wam tego, zapraszam do czytania.' Wszyscy najpierw przypatrywali mi się uważnie, a potem Stoick wyszeptał: - To ty jesteś smoczym jeźdźcem, synu? Nocna Furia? W takim razie kto to? - zapytał, wskazując na matkę. A wtedy Pyskacz powiedział: - A wiesz, ten głos kojarzył mi się z kimś, tylko nie wierzyłem w to. - Tak, mnie też... - odparł wolno ojciec - Zwłaszcza, jak zobaczyłem tego smoka - wskazał głową na Tnącego Burze którego mama starała się opatrzyć. Wolno podszedł do niej i ujął jej dłoń. Starała się cofnąć, ale on ją przytrzymał i spytał: - Val? Próbowała odwrócić głowę, lecz on wolno zdjął jej maskę i chwilę patrzył się na nią. Potem wstał i ruszył ku rannemu smokowi. Valka osłoniła go od ciosu, lecz on tylko stał nad nim i w końcu powiedział: - Opatrzcie go. Później zobaczymy. Wszyscy zamilkli zdziwieni, a chwilę potem posypały się pytania, w stylu: "Czkawka? Kto to?", lub też "Nie zabijemy go?". Tak jak myślałem, niewiele się zmieniło od mojego odlotu i niewiele osób jeszcze mnie pamiętało. Parę rąk próbowało mnie pochwycić, lecz Stoick krzyknął: - Jeśli mówię, że później, to później! Ja muszę omówić z nimi parę spraw! Zapewniam was, że potem odpowiem na wszystkie pytania, na które będę umiał! Zapadła cisza. Nie ma co, ma facet posłuch. Zauważyłem Astrid próbującą się do nas dostać. Wtedy tata zwrócił się do nas. - Chodźmy do Twierdzy. - wyglądał na lekko oszołomionego - Mamy do omówienia parę spraw. ''' Oj wiem, krótkie, ale po prostu szkoła daje w kość. I przeszkadza w nextach.'' '''Valka Obawiałam się takiego obrotu wydarzeń. Mówiłam Czkawce, żeby jeszcze trochę poczekać, ale ten swoje. Wykapany ojciec. Tak samo jak jego wujek, a mój brat. Właściwie, to przybrany. Podobno był mężem jakiejś mojej ciotecznej prababci, czy coś. Dragnatt. (Przepraszam Misza, za wykorzystanie, nie spopiel mnie) ''Dalej żyje, mianowicie z tego powodu, że jest bogiem. Też nie wierzyłam, dopóki nie zademonstrował mi paru sztuczek. Jest stworzycielem smoków. Ale wracając, gdyby nie moje prośby, Czkawka poleciałby na Berk już tydzień po poznaniu się ze mną. Stoick stanął przy stole i usiadł dopiero gdy ja i Czkawka zajęliśmy swoje miejsca. Stół nie należał do dużych, takich jakich używa się podczas obrad, wydawał się być raczej przeznaczony dla niewielkiej rodziny. Gdy Stoick usiadł, nagle do sali wleciał niewielki Straszliwiec i zanim ktokolwiek zdążył ruszyć palcem, strzelił w drewnianą ścianę. Usłyszeliśmy przekleństwo i naszym oczom ukazał się mały, stary człowieczek, twarzą i zębami przypominający szczura i z łysym plackiem pośrodku głowy - Alk! - krzyknął Stoick - Co ty tu robisz? - Najmocniej przepraszam panie, ja tu tylko... sprzątałem za ścianą, pełno tu kurzu, aż w nosie kręci. Aaa... psik! - tłumaczył staruszek, głupkowato uśmiechając się. - To je ten, yyy, pójdę poodkurzać gdzie indziej. Stoick westchnął, po czym zwrócił się do mnie i Czkawki. - Alk to stary, trochę zwariowany sługa. Nie miej do niego pretensji, Val. To tylko nieszkodliwy półgłówek, który nigdy nie lubił Czkawki. - Nie jestem pewna co do półgłówka... - mruknęłam, ale on tego nie usłyszał. - A teraz opowiedzcie mi wszystko. To, jak przeżyłaś i jak Czkawka zaprzyjaźnił się ze smokiem. Wszystko na ten temat. - Hm, od czego by tu zacząć... - Może od początku...? - podpowiedział Stoick. Roześmieliśmy się. Spojrzałam na Czkawkę i zobaczyłam, że jest zdumiony z jakiegoś powodu. - O co chodzi? - spytałam, gdy oboje ucichliśmy. - Odkąd tylko pamiętam, tata zawsze pozostawał poważny. Nigdy się nie śmiał, z dziwną zawziętością zabijał smoki. Teraz rozumiem, dlaczego. Westchnęłam. - Przed moim porwaniem miał do nich inny stosunek. Był o krok od posłuchania mnie i spróbowania oswoić smoki, gdy to się zdarzyło. Nie umiałam wrócić na Berk, a potem przestałam próbować. Wierzyłam, że twój ojciec mimo mojego braku zdoła przyprócić pokój ze smokami, który ponoć istniał przed wiekami. ''(Scena z "With the dancing and dreaming", taniec Stoicka i Valki) Przytuliliśmy się i wtedy Stoick dodał: - Z niezłym opóźnieniem, ale ten pokój zostanie przywrócony. *** ''Oni też?! 'Czkawka' Minęły dwa lata od czasu zawarcia pokoju ze smokami. '(W ciągu tych dwóch lat były wydarzenia z 1, 2, 3, 4, 7, 8, 9, 14, 15, 17 i 18 odcinka 1 sezonu).' Okiełznaliśmy smoki i na Berk panuję porządek, jak nigdy. Ale pozostał mały problem. Nie uprzedziliśmy innych plemion. Właśnie na ten temat odbyła się moja wczorajsza rozmowa z tatą, którą też przytoczę. '''Ojciec wszedł do mojego pokoju, akurat gdy chciałem zwiać ze Szczerbim na parę dni. Otworzył drzwi i od razu przeszedł do sedna, zanim zdążyłem pozbierać się z podłogi, bo spadłem z łóżka.' Tata: Synu, zapewne wiesz z jaką sprawą do ciebie przyszedłem. Ja: Tato, ee... Zapewniam cię, że staram się opanowywać eksperymenty Bliźniaków, ale... Tata: Ależ to nie o to chodzi! Musimy odnowić sojusz z Łupieżcamy. Nie robiliśmy tego od sześćdziesieciu lat, więc od 10 mogą nas zaatakować, nie narażając się na gniew Wyspy Wodzów. Ja: Hm, ale dlaczego kierujesz się z tym do mnie? Tata: Ponieważ znasz ich stosunki ze smokami... - a widząc moją minę, dodał - Zabijali je przed dziesięcioma laty i nic nie wskazuje na to, że mają nagle przestać. Dlatego smoki lecą do Sanktuarium. Bez dyskusji!\ I oto próbuję wspólnie z Astrid zagonić wszystkie smoki do hangaru, by były gotowe do lotu. Już prawie wszystkie zaczęły zgodnie maszerować, gdy usłyszeliśmy z wnętrza chóralny dwugłos: "Należy sprawdzić, co by się stało, gdyby się proszek w ogień wsypało. Jęknąłem. Chwilę później z wnętrza słychać było huk i wejście, przez które przechodziły gady, wybuchło i zawaliło się. (Nasze nieocenione Bliźnięta wynalazły proch. Szkoda, że nikt ich nie doceni... ;P). ''Spłoszone smoki rozbiegły się po całej wiosce. No i kicha. Tyle, jeśli chodzi o poskromienie ich. A niech to Leszy ''(Inaczej Licho), Albrecht już przypływa! I co teraz? Główny statek przybił do portu. Dlaczego Albrechta nie ma na pokładzie? Przybiegłem do przystani, by razem z ojcem powitać wszystkich. Właśnie jeden z Łupieżców zapowiadał gościa. - Oto pierwszy i najpotężniejszy wódz Łupieżców, sam... - Albrecht Perfidny? - spytał Pyskacz? - ...Albrecht, Jeździec Podziemi! - Co? - spytałem, równie zaskoczony co reszta Wandali stojących na pomoście. Nagle w największym statku otworzyła się klapa i z wnętrza wyleciał... Albrecht na białym smoku przypominającym Szeptozgona, ale dużo bardziej imponującym. Wylądował i podszedł do Stoicka. - Witaj, Stoick! Kopę lat! Jak widzisz, tresujemy smoki. I co wy na to? Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobicie nic głupiego. Wtedy ze wszystkich statków wyleciało po jednym Łupieżcy na smoku. Były to głównie Szeptozgony, mrużące oczy od światła. - Hmm, co my na to... - odparł tata i od razu przerwał mu Pyskacz. - Co my na to? Świetnie! Sami to robimy! - Pyskacz! - wrzasnął ojciec, ale był mniej wkurzony, niż wyglądał - No co? Skłamałem? - spojrzał się nic nierozumiejącym wzrokiem na przyjaciela - Ale to ja chciałem powiedzieć! Zepsułeś niespodziankę! Albrecht uśmiechnął się i natychmiast przestał, gdy zaczął na niego lecieć zwariowany Zębiróg z równie zwariowanymi jeźdźcami. Wychamował dosłownie tuż przed paszczą Szeptozgona - albinosa, wyrzucając przy okazji z siodeł Mieczyka i Szpadkę. Smok Albrechta głośno ryknął przywołując Wyma i Jota do porządku. Pochylili głowy z pokorą i wylądowali. To było podobne do oddziaływania Alfy, ale nie zwężyły im się źrenice. Pokora oczywiście Bliźniaków nie dotyczyła. - Siostra, niezły Krzykacz z tego Szeptozgona! - wydyszał Mieczyk - No, taki Krzykozgon! - dodała Szpadka, po czym oboje wrzasnęli: - Ja chcę takiego! Ekscytowali się dalej, nawet gdy Pyskacz złapał oboje za czupryny i powlókł w stronę ich domu. Tata nachylił mi się do ucha. - Gdyby nie to, że są pokojowo nastawieni wobec smoków, udusiłbym cię własnoręcznie. - A ja bym poprawiła, dla pewności. - dodała mama, po czym zwróciła się do Albrechta, który z rozbawieniem obserwował tą scenę. - No więc jak oswoiłeś jego, czy może ją? - To samiec, czuć jego dominację. Postanowiłem zostawić go bez imienia i tak reaguje tylko na Krzykuś, Krzykadełko, albo... Ta bestia popchnęła mnie do wody - wrzasnął. Gdy się już wynurzył i dał smokowi prztyczka, który powaliłby dorosłego wikinga, a na nim nie zrobił wrażenia, dodał: - A znalazłem go przez przypadek, gdy sam patrolowałem tunele pod swoją wyspą. Chciałem go zabić, ale on po prostu przytulił się, owinął wokół mojej szyi i zasnął. Był tylko bezbronnym maluchem. Wtedy poczułem to coś. Minęło pół roku i prawie wszyscy mają smoki. Niestety, upodobali sobie Szeptozgony, więc wyspa jest przewiercona od góry do dołu i nie da już się na niej mieszkać. Więc moglibyśmy na powrót dołączyć do was i skończyć z byciem wyrzutkami? W miarę możliwości, będę teraz pisał długie nexty, bo chciałbym dość szybko skończyć to opko. ''Brak wieści '''Kolejne 5 miesięcy później...' 'Stoick' Mimo moich początkowych obiekcji, zawarliśmy sojusz z nieistniejącym już plemieniem Albrechta. Bliźniaki zmądrzały, ale dalej mają naukowe zapędy. Naukowe, czytaj: piromańskie. Zbudowali laboratorium na drugim końcu wyspy. Świetny sposób na karczowanie lasów, nie ma co. Co chwila słychać stamtąd wybuchy. Całe szczęście, że las przy ich laboratorium jest już przeszłością, nie spowodują żadnego pożaru. Właśnie nadszedł Albrecht. - Eee, Stoick? - Tak, przyjacielu? Masz jakiś problem? - Mówisz jak kiedyś banda Smarka do Czkawki. - zauważył czarnobrody i zaśmiał się sztucznie. Widać było, że jest zmartwiony. - Pewnie słyszałeś o Dagurze, wodzu Berserków? To mój kuzyn. Mimo swojego przydomku, rządzi mądrze. Ale od pewnego czasu nie mam od niego żadnych wiadomości... - Jasne, że jeźdźcy pomogą, możesz polecieć z nimi, gdy wrócą ze szkolenia rekrutów w terenie. - odparłem i przyjaciel uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Nie minęło dziesięc minut i usłyszeliśmy ryk Nocnej Furii. Wylądował przed nam Czkawka i jakaś dziewczyna na Zmiennoskrzydłym. - Witaj synek! To pewnie twoja uczennica. A gdzie reszta? - Hej tata. Dziś pracujemy w parach ze swoimi uczniami, więc dlatego jestem sam. Powinni niedługo wrócić. A to jest Anka (Nie, nie pomyliłaś się, XD) ''i jej smoczyca, Misza. ''(I ty też się nie pomyliłaś, obie macie takie ekstra opka, że was wykorzystałem. Hy hy, wykorzystałem. If you know, what I mean). A czemu się tak dopytujesz? Jakieś zadanko? - Nie zadanko, a poważna sprawa! Nie uśmiechaj się tak synek, widzę. Macie złożyć wizytę Berserkom. Ich wódz, Dagur... 'Czkawka Przerwał nam Zębiróg, który właśnie wylądował. Obok niego stał młody samiec z gatunku Piaskowy Upiór. Siedziała na nim dziewczyna w wieku Anki, pamiętałem jej imię - Lanca. Reszta zaczęła przylatywać szybko. Nadleciał Sączysmark, o dziwo nie z Gustavem. - Gdzie Gustav? - Wczoraj zmieniłem zdanie i zdecydowałem się na Birka. - odparł - Gustav jest zarozumiały i próbował go sprać, bo myślał, że skoro jest młodszy, to trzeba mu pokazać kto tu rządzi. Ale tamten go wyłożył na łopatki i okazał się być lepszy. W dodatku oswoił dziś swojego smoka. Nagle nadleciała Astrid z Torkiem latającym na Piorunoszponie i Śledzik z Górkiem na samicy Gorącego Odbicia. Wtedy tata wyłożył nam całą sprawę. I oto wylądowaliśmy na Wydrążonym Wykrocie, wyspie Berserków. Pobiegliśmy szybko do wioski i od razu zobaczyliśmy Dagura. Właśnie darł się na niego jakiś mężczyzna. Usłyszałem fragment rozmowy. - Eret, bez obaw, dostawa nadejdzie. - No ja mam nadzieję... Bo inaczej Drago skończy z pobłażaniem! - odparł tamten, a na widok nas szybko się Ulotnił. Dagur właśnie nas zauważył. Przywołał na twarz uśmiech, który wydawał się być wymuszony. - Witajcie! Co was tu sprowadza? - spytał z przesadną radością. - Po prostu chcieliśmy sprawdzić, czy u was wszystko w porządku. Albrecht niepokoi się o ciebie. - Wszystko świetnie! Miło, że się pofatygowaliście, ale niepotrzebnie. Chodźcie, oprowadzę was. Po pół godzinie dość nudnego łażenia po wyspie, Dagur zapytał się mnie nieoczekiwanie: - Czkawka... Moglibyśmy porozmawiać na osobności? - Jasne. - odparłem, ale Szczerbol miał wątpliwości. ''- Czkawka, ja mu nie ufam. '' ''- Ale ja ufam. Bez nerwów, to tylko parę minut. Zachowujesz się, jakbyś był moją mamusią. '' ''- No dobrze, ale tylko na chwilę.'' Poszliśmy za jeden z domów i wtedy Dagur wyszeptał: - Spadajcie stąd. Tu nie jest bezpiecznie. Jeśli Drago Krwawdoń się dowie, to wszyscy zginiecie! - Drago... co? - spytałem się. - Nieważne. - odparł i jakby nigdy nic oddalił się. '''''W związku z prośbą Szeptusia, który drążył mi o to tunele w brzuchu, zrobię teraz spis postaci, poza tymi podstawowymi znanymi już z JWS. *''Drago Krwawdoń - ta sama osoba, co w JWS 2, podbił wyspę Berserków, zabójca Oswalda Zgodnopysznego.'' *''Frigid - Oszołomostrach Valki.'' *''Dagur Frenetic (ang. szalony, według mnie lepiej brzmi) - wódz Berserków, syn Oswalda, uległy sługa Drago.'' *''Heathera - osoba przygarnięta przez Valkę, nieznany klan. Jeźdźczyni siostry Szczerbatka.'' *''Ranogo - imię Szczerbatka nadane mu przez matkę.'' *''Torina - siostra Szczerbatka.'' *''Kayla (tak, z UWM) - imię matki Szczerba, dotychczas nie wymienione.'' *''Albrecht Perfidny - niemal dokładne odzwierciedlenie postaci z filmu, tylko że sam oswoił smoka, Krzykozgona.'' *''Eret - postać dotychczas zauważona tylko przy Dagurze, pracuje dla Drago.'' *''Alk - stary i trochę zwariowany sługa w Twierdzy. Z nieznanych powodów, nigdy nie lubił Czkawki.'' *''Ania - uczennica Czkawki, dosiada Zmiennoskrzydłego.'' *''Misza - smoczyca Anki.'' *''Lanca - uczennica Mieczyka i Szpadki, dosiada Piaskowego Upiora.'' *''Fuks - smok Lancy, wyjątkowo zwinny i cudem omijający przeszkody, stąd imię.'' *''Birk - uczeń Sączysmarka, dosiada Hukoroga.'' *''Forger (forge - kuźnia) - smok Birka.'' *''Górek - uczeń Śledzika, dosiada Gorącego Odbicia. (Wiem, jak to brzmi, ale tak można przetłumaczyć Hotburple. Może być jeszcze Gorący Bek, ale myślę, że to lepsze).'' *''Błyszczek - smoczyca Górka. Posiada kolekcję kamieni szlachetnych, w roztargnieniu od czasu do czasu zjada parę z nich.'' *''Tork - uczeń Astrid, bardzo wysoki i szczupły. Dosiada Piorunoszpona. (Tak można mniej więcej przetłumaczyć Thunderclaw).'' *''Wolt - smok Torka, złośliwiec.'' Wybaczcie, ale tracicie nexta na rzecz tego spisu. Chyba, że uda mi się jeszcze dzisiaj. 'Szczerbatek' Cały czas się denerwowałem. Ten Czkawka to pewny siebie i myślący, że ze wszystkim sobie poradzi,t idiota. Chociaż właśnie za to go lubię. Dagur wyglądał, jakby coś ukrywał. Nie ufam mu i chyba nigdy nie przestanę. Już miałem zamiar wzlecieć nad wioskę i zacząć wszędzie strzelać plazmą ze zdenerwowania, gdy wreszcie pan Czkawkeł się pojawił. Oho, chyba rozmowa nie poszła po jego myśli. Dagur szedł razem z nim, ale wyglądało na to, że obaj nie są zadowoleni ze swojego towarzystwa. Czkawka, gdy tylko nas zobaczył podbiegł do mnie. Nachylił się do mojego ucha, a to, co usłyszałem, nie wprawiło mnie w zadowolenie. ''- Szczerbol, oni nie są zbyt przyjaźnie nastawieni. Spadamy! - aha, wpadłem na to już pół godziny temu. Ale oczywiście tamten nie mógł zdać się na mnie. Właśnie podszedł do nas Dagur. Najerzyłem się i przygotowałem do strzału. - Mówiłem wam, żebyście stąd spadali! Czkawka, przepraszam... - uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na mnie - Od teraz jesteśmy w stanie wojny. - Co? Żartujesz sobie?! - zapytał się zdezorientowany Czkawka. Wódz Berserków spojrzał na niego smutno i nagle odwrócił wzrok w tył. Nadbiegało około tuzina wojowników z dziwną ręką wymalowaną na zbrojach. Tłum odsunął się, lecz zaczął rzucać w nich wszystkim, co kto miał. Czyli to nie Berserkowie, jacyś obcy. Na przedzie stał ten cały Eret. Wyciągnął krótki sztylet i wymierzył go we mnie. - Chcę tego smoka. Bierzcie go! - a mamusia cię nie nauczyła, że istnieje słowo "proszę"? Jednym celnym strzałem zrzuciłem na niego belkę z pobliskiego domu i skoczyłem. Zacząłem gryźć tunikę, aż zdobyłem to, co chciałem. Wtedy ryknąłem. Wszystkie smoki jak na komendę wystartowały. Ja sam też szybko to uczyniłem. Słyszałem jak Eret wścieka się. Chyba powinien dostać jeszcze jedną nauczkę. Odwróciłem się w powietrzu i strzeliłem w jedną z wyrzutni. Opleciony siecią, to już nie taki groźny, co? 'Czkawka' Nie rozumiem, co się stało. Nagle okazuję się, że wszyscy na Wykrocie dybią na nasze życie. Nawet Dagur... Chyba teraz zasłużył już na swój przydomek. ''- Szczerbatek, co masz w pysku? ''- spytałem się zdziwiony. W końcu dał to sobie wyjąć. To był kawałek ubrania Ereta z namalowanym znakiem jakiejś ręki. Spływała krwią. Hm, może tata rzuci trochę śwaitła na tą sprawę, zna wszystkie plemiona. * * * wylądowaliśmy przed kuźnią Pyskacza. Od razu dobiegł mnie głos ojca. - Ha! Jednak jest! Chluba Berk! - Tato, mam ważną sprawę... - Najważniejsi są ludzie, potem... Ten facet to tak zawsze. Po prostu podetknąłem mu pod nos tą szmatę. Natychmiast jakby spoważniał. 'Cudem mnie nie zauważyła, chciałem to dokończyć. Do jutra! Aha, to opko jednak nie skończy się tak szybko.' - Skąd... Skąd to masz?! - spytał. Drżał mu głos. Streściłem mu przebieg naszej wizyty, w międzyczasie nadbiegła mama. - Co to... O nie! - jęknęła - Val, ty... Ty też go znasz?! - zdumiał się Stoick - No właśnie, a skąd? - spytałem się. Matka spojrzała na mnie. - Nie poznajesz? - Nie mam pamięci do herbów. - odpowiedziałem z wymuszonym uśmiechem. - Specjalnie dla twojej wiadomości: człowiek, od którego razem uwalnialiśmy smoki. Tym razem to ja jęknąłem. Gorzej być nie mogło. Nadbiegł Albrecht. - Stoick! Dagur oszalał! Właśnie wypowiedział nam wojnę! - urwał, gdy nas zobaczył. - Co się stało? - spytał. - Właśnie okazało się, że Dagur jest w sojuszu z Drago. - Tą gnidą?! - wrzasnął wściekły - Jak to możliwe?! Jak on mógł to zrobić? Inaczej go pamiętałem... - dodał ciszej. Wszyscy zwróciliśmy głowy w jego kierunku. - A ty skąd go znasz? - spytał powoli Stoick. - Wiesz, ten... Teraz mi tego trochę wstyd, ale... Dawniej byliśmy z nimi w sojuszu. Nigdy go nie zerwaliśmy, tylko że straciliśmy kontakt... - To doskonale! - krzyknąłem, a gdy wszyscy spojrzeli się na mnie nic nie rozumiejąc, wyjaśniłem - Na smoki! Mamo, mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz jeszcze położenie wyspy Drago? Valka przytaknęła. - Przebierzemy się w stare zbroje strażników Łupieżców i będziemy niby twoją eskortą, Albrecht. - Ok. No to na co czekamy? - Stop! - usłyszeliśmy czyjś głos. To Pleśniak szedł szybko w naszą stronę. - Alk zniknął! - powiedział. - I cóż z tego? I tak nic się nie stanie. - odparł tata. - No nie wiem. Chata pusta, a jego nie ma. Jakby szybko chciał gdzieś się przenieść. - Pleciesz, Pleśniak. Ty zawsze się z nim spierałeś. - dołączył się do dyskusji Pyskacz. - Ja wam mówię, on coś knuje przeciwko smokom - mruknął staruszek i oddalił się. 'CDN' Nie mogę... 'Dagur' Eret wypłynął natychmiast. Tym razem Drago nam nie przepuści. Mieliśmy Czkawkę i resztę prawie na widelcu, lecz kazałem moim ludziom nie zbliżać się. No i mam. Prawdopodobnie jutro zabije połowę Berserków ze mną na czele. Już słyszę obłudny i lizusowaty głos Ereta: "To wina Dagura i jego żołnierzy. Panie, musisz z nim skończyć, za bardzo mu pobłażasz". Wybiegłem z wioski czując narastającą frustrację Nie byłem wściekły, tego już dawno się oduczyłem. Okazywanie gniewu mogłoby zaszkodzić zarówno mnie, jak i mojemu klanowi. Podążyłem do lasu i nagle coś mną wstrząsnęło. Obróciłem głowę i zobaczyłem, że oparłem się o drzewo, z którego zwisał Wandersmok. Nie mógł się ruszyć, ale wysłał do mnie impuls elektryczny, który sprawił, że upadłem. Patrzył na mnie wrogo. Może ten rzadki okaz zadowoli Drago i uchroni Berserków przed jego wściekłością. Spojrzałem mu w oczy i pojąłem, że nie zdołam go zabić. Stałem się za miękki. Zamachnąłem się toporem, a on zamknął oczy i czekał na koniec. Jednak opuściłem broń i rozciąłem mu parę lin. Nie jestem głupi, aby go uwalniać. Jeszcze trochę chciałbym pożyć. Ale widać, że to częściowe zniszczenie sieci sprawiło mu dużą ulgę. Położyłem rybę na ziemi, jednak on nie mógł ruszać głową. No trudno. Raz kozie śmierć. Ostrożnie wsunąłem mu rybę do paszczy i ze zdumieniem stwierdziłem, że mam całą rękę. Zacząłem szybko się oddalać. Ten zwykły Wandersmok sprawił, że zapomniałem o Drago. Ale nie jestem idiotą, on mógłby mnie łatwo zabić, gdybym go uwolnił. Nie ufam smokom, po tym, czego dokonały w armii Drago. 'CDN' '''2 dni później ''(Czas lotu na smoku z Berk na wyspę Drago, trwa około tygodnia).' Naprawdę zaprzyjaźniłem się z tym smoczydłem i z wachaniem uwolniłem go wczoraj. On spojrzał wtedy na mnie ze zdziwieniem i odleciał. Nie dziwię mu się. Na jego miejscu uznałbym to za pułapkę. Właśnie szedłem w stronę swojego domu, gdy zbliżyło się do mnie dwóch strażników Drago. Za nimi stał Eret. Coś nie spodobało mi się w jego uśmiechu i wyciągnąłem miecz. Wyszczerzył zęby i powiedział krótko: - Bierzcie go. Nagle za moimi plecami pojawiło się czterech żołnierzy. Powaliłem dwóch, ale do akcji wkroczył Eret, oczywiście zachodząc mnie od tyłu. Związali mnie i podążyliśmy w stronę siedziby Drago. Gdy przekroczyliśmy próg, od razu wstał i zaczął się śmiać. - Co, Dagur? Myślałeś, że możesz ukrywać takie rzeczy? Mam więcej ludzi, niż mógłbyś sobie wyobrazić, zwłaszcza szpiegów i obserwatorów. - O co ci chodzi, panie? Nic nie wiem o takich rzeczach. - Chcesz mnie okłamywać? Wprowadzić go! - krzyknął . Do sali sześciu strażników wprowadziło związanego linami... Wandersmoka. - Skąd go masz? - krzyknąłem. Patrzyłem w jego oczy. Widziałem w nich wyrzut. On myśli, że uwolnienie go, było po to, by wpadł w pułapkę. Drago zarechotał. - Pewnie nie wiesz, dlaczego on jeszcze żyje. Otóż potrzebuję dowódcy, który wykona wszystkie moje rozkazy w bitwie z ludźmi z Berk. A jeśli się zbuntujesz... gardziołko tego smoczka będzie bardzo oszpecone... choć trupowi nie będzie to przeszkadzać. - uśmiechnął się okrutnie. Szarpnąłem się, ale więzy trzymały. - O jakiej bitwie mówisz?! - Cóż, wiem o tym, że za około pięć dni przybędą smoki z tej durnej wyspy. Razem z Albrechtem, z którym miałem kiedyś sojusz... spotka ich niemiła niespodzianka. - A skąd ty to wiesz? Zza Drago wyszedł mały staruszek o wyglądzie szczura. - Mówiłem, że mam szpiegów. Na Berk także. 'CDN. Uwaga, dodałem małą, ale dość dużo znaczącą końcówkę do rozdziału "Brak wieści" podczas pisania tego. Więc czytelnicy czytający już tamten, powinni na nią zerknąć.' Albo on, albo my 'Czkawka' Pleśniak ma trochę racji. Ale Pyskacz też, obaj staruszkowie nie lubili się i widać to było na każdym kroku. Przez namowy Pleśniaka wyruszyliśmy z całą flotą dawnych Łupieżców, w tym z ich Szeptozgonami, trzymanymi pod pokładem. To pewnie ciemności uspokoiły je na tyle, by nie wywierciły dziur w statkach. W największym siedział oczywiście nasz Krzykuś. Podpłynęliśmy małą łodzią Łupieżców, na której byłem ja, Astrid, Albrecht, Sączysmark i spółka (czyli całe Sączywalki), i... Pleśniak. Wszyscy oczywiście w zbrojach Łupieżców. Zatrzymał nas pierwszy napotkany strażnik. - Kim jesteście i czego chcecie? Albrecht odepchnął go, niby z pogardą, a Astrid i ja walnęliśmy od tyłu w łeb, aż stracił przytomność. Pół godziny później staliśmy obok skały, przy której, według Albrechta, sprzymierzeńcy oczekiwali rozmowy z Drago. Czekaliśmy. Dziesięć minut. Piętnaście. Albrecht zaczął się niecierpliwić. - Nie rozumiem, przecież... I wtedy zaczęły spadać sieci. Oplotły całą naszą grupę, nie pozwalając się ruszyć. Nasze smoki też. Do lin przyczepione były kamienne ciężarki, co sprawiło, że nasze szanse skurczyły się do zera. Podszedł do nas Eret z paroma strażnikami. - Cóż, jak widać daliście się złapać w... Nie dokończył. Z tyłu nadleciał Szeptozgon i po prostu go pożarł. Chwilę później nadleciały smoki z Berk. Ktoś musiał z nimi polecieć, przecież... A jednak to prawda. Musiały wyczuć, że dzieje się coś złego i z własnej woli przyleciały za nami. Chwilę później zobaczyliśmy Frigida niszczącego umocnienia wyspy. Nadbiegł Drago. - Poddaj się, nie masz szans! - krzyknąłem i ze statku Łupieżców wyleciał Krzykuś. - O, czyżby? - spytał, uśmiechając się. Góra stojąca na samym środku wyspy została zniszczona. Wylazły z niej... Dwa ogromne smoki! Jeden to Oszołomostrach, a drugi... Nie wiadomo, co, sześciooki gigant z dość małymi skrzydłami. Nasz Krzykuś stawił im czoła, ale widać było, że przegrywał. Kątem oka dostrzegłem Pleśniaka walczącego z... Alkiem. Czyli miał rację. Tymczasem podbiegł do nas Dagur. - Drago, zostaw ich! - O, zjawił się. Czyżbyś zapomniał o swoim smoczku? Atakuj, albo... - tu wykonał gest podcinania szyi. Dagur spuścił głowę, po czym podniósł miecz i wycelował we mnie. Tymczasem Krzykuś został otoczony z obu stron i wtedy Oszołomostrach wbił cios w jego brzuch. Nie zobaczyłem więcej, ponieważ Dagur powalił mnie i zrobił ze mną prawie to samo. 'Mnie też było strasznie smutno, gdy pisałem tą końcówkę, lecz uwierzcie, w rozdziale, który dodam za około dwie godziny, wszystko skończy się dobrze. I chyba będzie to już koniec opka.' 'Valka' Gdzie on jest? Szukałam wzrokiem Czkawki. Nie widać go było w powietrzu, ani na żadnym ze statków. Nagle go zauważyłam. Leżał z mieczem wbitym w brzuch. A obok stali Dagur i Drago. Ten ostatni patrzył na walkę trzech smoków. Odwróciłam głowę i ujrzałam Krzykozgona leżącego na ziemi z raną brzucha. Sześciooki i Oszołomostrach Drago podchodzili do Frigida. A ten był w pułapce. Podleciałam między walczące olbrzymy, co poskutkowało tylko tym, że spadłam z Chmuroskoka, gdy sześciooki próbował go wessać. Upadłam obok Czkawki. Niestety wszystkie smoki, w tym Szczerbatek, były kontrolowane przez obie alfy i po prostu latały w powietrzu nikogo nie słuchając. Pdbiegłam do Drago i zdzieliłam go laską w łeb, ale on odepchnął mnie, aż upadłam. Zamachnął się, ale chwilę potem odrzucił go podwójny cios. To jednocześnie Stoick i Dagur odepchnęli go. Mąż pomógł mi wstać, po czym odbiegliśmy od Drago. - A Czkawka? Nie możemy go zostawić! - protestowałam. - Sama wiesz, że nie pomożemy mu, dając się zabić. We dwójkę nie pokonam Drago i Dagura. No właśnie, Dagur. Dlaczego zaatakował Drago? Przecież jest jego sługą... 'Dagur' Drago wstał i wycelował we mnie laskę. - Ty! Jak śmiesz? To koniec twojego smoczka! I wtedy wylądował przed nami... mój Wandersmok, ciągnąc za sobą przynajmniej siedem żelaznych kul. Skrzywiłem się, widząc jego stan. ''- Wybacz mały... ''- powiedziałem i wydawało mi się, że zrozumiał. Tymczasem Drago zaczął wrzeszczeć w stronę swojego alfy. Ten oderwał się od walki z białym Oszołomostrachem, zostawiając go sześciookiemu i skierował swój wzrok na mojego Wanderka. Ten próbował oderwać swój wzrok, ale alfa zaczął już przejmować nad nim kontrolę. Wandersmokowi zwężyły się źrenice i zaczął podchodzić do mnie. Ale widziałem u niego jakby przebłysk świadomości. Drago uśmiechnął się. - Zabij go! - po czym stanął obok nie przejmując się kałużą. A to właśnie ona dawała mi jakąkolwiek szansę. Niewiele myśląc, chwyciłem jeden z łańcuchów smoka i szykowałem się do rzutu. Wandersmk próbował skierować głowę w inną stronę, by we mnie nie trafić, lecz ja powiedziałem do niego w myślach: ''- Nie... Zrób to! Nie mógł dłużej się powstrzymać i strzelił we mnie ogromną wiązką piorunów. Nikt takiej ni przeżyje. W chwili, gdy trafiło mnie, zebrałem ostatki sił i cisnąłem łańcuch w kałużę, w której stał Drago. Pioruny nie zatrzymały się na mnie, lecz przebiegły łańcuchem i trafiły Drago. Ostatnie co pamiętam, to ciemność. 'Czkawka' Gdy otworzyłemoczy, ujrzałem pochylającą się nade mną słodką mordkę Szczerbusia. Uśmiechnałem się i wstałem, jednak okazało się, że to nie koniec. Drago leżał obok mnie, tak samo Dagur. Oni chyba nie żyją. Odwróciłem wzrok w stronę Frigida i zobaczyłem, że sześciooki już prawie go pokonał. Tymczasem alfa Drago skupił się na jakimś Wandersmoku, który wył żałośnie nad Dagurem. Nagle Frigid podszedł do Krzykozgona i przytknął głowę do rany, mimo że sześciooki cały czas go atakował. Wtedy po ciele Krzykusia przebiegła niebieska iskra i powoli zaczął się wznosić. Ryknął i z nową energią zaczął nacierać na sześciookiego. Frigid też się przyłączył, ale jakby utracił swoją majestatyczność. Wyglądał, jakby przestał być alfą. I wtedy do mnie dotarło. On przekazał swoją siłe Krzykusiowi wraz z tytułem alfy! Nie miałem czasu na zastanawianie się nad tym, ponieważ Oszołomostrach oderwał się od Wandersmoka i zwrócił łeb w stronę mordki. Już miał nad nim przejąć kontrolę, gdy oberwał piorunem, co go na chwilę zdezorientowało. Wtedy Szczerbatek zarzucił mnie sobie na grzbiet i zbliżył się do otwartego pyska alfy Drago. Na nic nie czekając, strzelił mu prosto do paszczy. Chwilę później zobaczyliśmy istny pokaz fajerwerków i tyle zostało z alfy Drago. Sześciooki zauważył go i pochylił głowę przed Krzykozgonem na znak poddania się. W końcu on nie był alfą. Krzykozgon ryknął, pozwalając mu odejść. Gdy ujrzałem wstającego z ziemi Dagura i rodziców, poczułem, że już wszystko będzie dobrze. KONIEC Owszem, to już koniec, ale właśnie zacząłem nowy blog. Oto link. Mam nadzieję, że to opko się podobało. Jeśli tak, prosiłbym o jakiś dłuższy kom. http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Len715/Opowie%C5%9B%C4%87_Frigida Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania